The Little Pony Legend: Once Upon a Zepplin
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Korra manages to convince Twilight to take a vacation especially after her parents won a zeppelin cruise and they take all their families with them, but things take a slight turn for the worse once they are on the ship.
1. Time Out

Little Pony Legend  
Once Upon a Zeppilin  
Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur

Chapter 1

Time Out

Korra had just entered Twilight's castle from her castle to see what her friend was up to. She always liked to pay her 'sister' some visits. However when she found Twilight she was in shock.

Twilight was under a whole stack of papers and signing away. This surprised her greatly.

"Woah", gasped Korra, "Twilight I knew you were busy with your Princess duties, but. . this?"

"Well you know all the diplomats and all that", said Twilight as she signed things away.

"Yeah but you know you should take a break every so often", said Korra as she sat next to her. As she did one of Twilights quills broke, which Spike quickly replace.

"Yes but do what, go where", asked Twilight

Just then Spike belched out a scroll. "Thank goodness. I thought it was too many hallipinos."

"Which we all remind you not to eat for breakfast", gently scolded Korra.

"Right", said Spike with a cheesy smirk. Twilight took the scroll from him and began to read it.

Twilight gasped, "It's from my parents!"

"That's great" gasped Korra. "What's the news?"

"They won a Zepplin cruise and get to take the whole family and. . .", started Twilight she gasps again, "They are allowed to take a family of their choice to come along as well! Korra you think you could attend?!"

Korra hugged her, showing she didn't need to ask twice. "OH WE WOULD BE DELIGHTED! I will invite my parents to come along as well. I sure hope Bolin and Asami are free though. . ."

"You know they will make time for you", said Twilight teasing her with a flick of her wing, but then sighed and looked back at her paper work. "But I am not so sure about me. I have so many Princess duties to take care off."

"Come on Twilight", said Korra, "Before I became a Princess, I had a lot of things to do when I became the Avatar, but I still found time for myself every so often."

"Does skimping out on your airbending count", asked Spike.

Korra chuckled sheepishly, "Okay bad example but still everyone needs a break. I mean Celestia took breaks occasionally even before our worlds united and she raised the sun every day."

Twilight still worked on her papers. Spike and Korra look at each other knowingly and nodded and both of them pulled away from her paperwork.

"You need a break Twilight", said Korra. "Whether you like it or not! This vacation has your name all over it. It has all our names all over it."

"But. . all that. . " gasped Twilight.

"I am sure Spike can handle that while you are gone", said Korra giving her usual smug smile.

"You bet I can", said Spike holding up a quill and heading back to the papers.

"What but Spike is a part of my family as you are Korra, I just can't leave him hear for a few days", said Twilight then to Spike said, "Spike you don't have to do this."

"WHAT" shouted Spike, "I can't hear you! You are on vacation!"

Korra couldn't help but giggle at this. Also she could sense that Twilight was finally caving in.

"You know I guess I could use some time off from being a Princess", said Twilight. Korra tussled her hair adding, "You and me both."

"You two are the best. We better get start packing. I am going to go and pack everything neatly into ONE suitcase" said Twilight. With that she ran off.

Korra chuckled and passed Spike on her way to inform her family and pack.

"That was great. This is definitely what she needs", said Korra.

"Indeed", said Spike not once stopping from writing.

"At last just some fun, no duties, no paperwork and none of that usual Twilight organizing stuff", said Korra.

However Spike who knew Twilight far longer than Twilight raised one claw and said, "Wait for it. . ."

They waited for about a second or two before they hear Twilight shout from down the hallway, "CRUISES HAVE ACTIVITIES RIGHT!? I SHOULD PROBABLY MAKE A SCHEDULE!?"

"There it is", said Spike grinning. Korra again couldn't contain her laughter as she headed back to her castle.

To be continued. . . .


	2. All----Adored?

Little Pony Legend  
Once Upon a Zeppelin  
Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur

Chapter 2

All . . .Adored?

The Zeppelin cruise promised to both Twilight and Korra's families was... well, the word "packed" may have been an understatement. But, it wasn't too bothersome to disrupt their vacation. After all, this wasn't a private cruise.

The two families managed to move on board the gangplank to the Zeppelin with little problem. Shinning Armor and Cadance's little four-year-old daughter, Princess Flurry Heart, rode on her father's haunches. Korra and Mako pushed the stroller where their little bundle of joy slept soundly. Korra turned to her sister-in-law, Asami.

"I am so glad Bolin was able to get you out of the office for this", said Korra.

"Yeah, I've been needing to take a break and this cruise is just what I needed. Plus, this Zeppelin could give me a few ideas on some blueprints for Future Industries's own Zeppelins." Asami said with a smirk. Korra playfully rolled her eyes. Even on vacation Asami couldn't resist taking notes for work.

"Oh boy, I am so looking forward to a relaxing vacation." said Twilight Velvet.

"Indeed, I've never been on a Zeppelin before,", said Senna, "This might be our first Equestrian vacation."

"You guys are going to love it, trust me." said Korra.

"I think I already do", replied Tonraq. "I could use a peaceful vacation."

Night Light chuckled and whispered, "Not with my wife, she won't admit it, but when she says, 'relaxing vacation' she does something really crazy."

Mako blinked, "You are joking. . . "

"No way, last time she said it, she went bungee jumping over Luna Bay", said Night Light.

Mako then heard a small squeal. It apparently was coming from the Princess Avatar.

"NO. . . WAY. . "she gasped.

"Uh way", said Night Light getting nervous.

"What else did she do", Korra asked obviously interested.

Before he could reply Twilight Velvet asked, "What are you telling them?" Obviously they caught her ear.

"Uh, just telling Twilight and Korra about the new strategy book on Bingo I am writing about", said Night Light nervously. Korra could tell instantly it was from her father she gets her organizing and strategy from, not to mention her love of books.

"Now I know why I liked you from the start", teased Korra to Twilight.

Twilight giggled, "Korra stop it."

"Oh I can't wait to get on this zeppelin and fly like a Pegasus", said Shining Armor.

Twilight smirked at him and said, "Really because I remember you getting air sick on Admiral Fairweather's wild ride at Pony Island!"

Everyone not even Cadance, could hide their snickers as Shining armor blushed. "Oh please I grew out of air sickness!"

Korra cooed to Iris in her stroller. "Are you ready for a fun time on the zeppelin? Are you?"

Iris of course just babbled.

"I am ready" sang Flurry. "I can't wait!"

"We all know that", her father replied.

Once on deck ,they hear a booming voice resonate through the loudspeakers shout, "I hope everyone here feels welcomed aboard, BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"Well, that was an... assertive welcome", said Twilight.

As they head off Bolin looks back in time to see a few ponies grinning at them. "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. I've got this feeling. . . . you know, when you're being watched.", said Bolin, turning around to a group of ponies staring at him with huge smiles plastered on their faces. It brought back memories from Starlight's old village. The earth bender recoiled and held his wife close.

"You'd think after years of being stalked by Nuktuk fans you'd be used to it by now." Asami said with an amused smile.

"I learned the hard way that fame is not all it's cracked up to be."

Asami laughed and patted her husband on the head. "Relax, I'm sure it's fine. Let's just enjoy our vacation. It might be our last one for a while."

The zeppelin was soon detached and cast off.

* * *

Both Korra and Twilight's families were shown to their cabin. The families were surprised by how big it was, with various rooms for the parents and children, a dinning table, carpets, couches and wide windows.

"You know, after you've been in more than one luxury room for the past six years... it's still pretty impressive." Bolin said. "Of course, it's not nearly as impressive as the luxury airships mad produced by Future Industries of course," he winked to his wife.

"And even after six years your corny attempts at flirting are still adorable."

"So, this is what it's like to be big prize winners", said Night light. He let out a chuckle. "I just wish I knew which contest I entered." This comment raised concerns.

"Wait, you don't know where this prize came from", asked Twilight.

"Isn't that kind of... reckless?", asked Mako.

"Oh pssshhh", said Twilight Velvet, "When someone just offers you a free trip you just sign the paperwork and don't ask questions."

"Especially if it means we get to fly off with all of you", added Night Light.

"Riiighht", said Mako.

"Oh, don't go all detective-y on us, bro. A free trip is a free family trip! Besides, they probably wanted to repay us for saving Equestria for the umpteenth time. So, what do we get to do first?" said Bolin.

"I'm glad you asked." Twilight smiled and pulled out a huge timetable. "I categories the ship's activities and made a schedule organized by each of our interests."

"Of course you did," Korra grinned.

"Dad, you're easy. Bingo Competition, right here." Twilight pointed to the spot marked "Bingo: Dad" on the list.

"Oh, I just love how the numbers and letters are organized in their little boxes. It's so satisfying."

"That explains so much." Mako whispered to Korra, who nodded in agreement.

"Is that anything like Pai Sho?" Asami asked, "You know what, I don't care. Sign me up! Mama's feeling lucky." she rubbed her hands together. Everyone looked at her in surprise, "I like the thrill of a game of chance, okay! I'm allowed to go a little crazy every once in a while, don't judge me."

"Bolin, Shining Armor, they've got a tiny boat race in a tiny pool, right here," said Twilight pointing on the schedule.

"Aww, sis. Only you would remember I love tiny things," said Shining while nuzzling his daughter.

"Daad", exclaimed an embarrassed Flurry Heart, "I am not a filly anymore!"

"And you know I love competition!" said an excited Bolin.

"Oh, look a little antiques show with artifacts from around the nations. That could be fun", said Senna.

"You always liked to browse", teased Tonraq while holding her close.

"And look, a Peewee Princess Playtime I know Iris is gonna love", said Twilight.

Said baby babbled as her mother held her. "That does sound cute", said Korra.

"I can watch her", offered Flurry. Cadance almost smiled at the fact her daughter wanted to try some responsibility.

"I think that would be a great idea, honey", said Cadance. Korra gave her nod of approval.

Velvet looked at the chart and hummed. "This barrel jumping at Neighagra Falls sounds interesting."

Korra almost bug eyed and looked at her husband pleadingly. He just sighed and said, "Okay, get yourself wet."

"WOOHOO" shouted Korra showing a little bit of her old self before recomposing herself, remembering she was holding a baby. She chuckled sheepishly.

Twilight giggled and added her mother's name on the Barrel Ride section before pinning the timetable on the wall. "I just want to see you all have a good time. And this works out perfectly, because we have room for the one thing Flash and I want to do." Twilight pulled out a book from her saddle bag and opened it to a map of the north of Equestria.

"Our ship passes the Frozen North at sunset, which is the only time you can see an astrological phenomenon known as the Northern Stars! It's like the stars are shooting out of the setting sun." Flash explained excitedly.

"Well, we definitely can't miss that." Korra said while Iris reached out her hands to the page of the sparkly stars. "Look like Iris agrees."

"Then it's settled," Twilight returned the book to her bag, "But we don't have anything to do right now. Any suggestions?"

Before anyone could say anything the speakers went off and the same voice from when they boarded the Zeppelin boomed into the room like a dynamite going off.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! DON'T LET THIS ZEPPELIN BE A BORE! LEAVE YOUR ROOMS AND SEE THE TOUR!"

"A tour sounds fun", said Flash.

Everyone unanimously agreed.

* * *

Once outside, Shinning Armor spread out his hooves, waving them as though they were wings as the wind swooped up his mane.

"I'm FLYING!" shouted Shining Armor. "I'm Fly. . ." And as Twilight predicted. . . he turned green and looked like he was about to. . toss it.

"Uh, mayday, we got an airsick unicorn here." shouted Bolin in a panic.

Fortunately for Shining Armor, his wife took pity on him and came to his rescue. "Korra told me Iris may be airsick, since I know that isn't a problem for you, would you mind taking her below?"

Shinning Armor, still sickly green, accepted and took the little human-alicorn baby away. Cadence, Korra and Twilight laughed in amusement.

"Everyone!" shouted the announcer. "To the right you can just make out the tufts of Cloudsdale, where Princess Twilight Sparkle once toured the weather factory!"

All the passengers gasped and ran on over to the side of the ship to see Cloudsdale.

"Wait, how did he know that?" Twilight asked, "And why announce it on a cruise?" That was when they noticed a lot of the other passengers grinning at them.

"Why don't we move to the other side of the deck?" Asami suggested. They all agreed to do so but then the announcer struck again.

"We are just now high enough to see all of Canterlot! Even the Royal Tree, where Princess Twilight Sparkle and her brother Shining Armor were born!"

"What!? That's not right!" said Twilight, knowing how ridiculous that was.

"Yeah, everyone knows ponies don't grow on trees", said Bolin crossing his arms and giving a knowledgeable nod.

However, despite how absurd it sounded, a large group ran to the side of the deck to see the said tree. . . even Night Light and Twilight Velvet, much to Twilight's own shock.

"Uh, you guys know that's not where we are born, right? What are you so excited about?"

"Well, it is a really nice tree, sweetheart." admitted Night Light. His wife nodded.

Before anyone could speak the announcer spoke again. "We can now see the trees of the Everfree Forest and the castle of the two Sisters, it was here that Princess Avatar Korra was created by the being of Raava and opened the gateway to the spirit world!"

"Uh, did I hear him right?" Korra said, turning to her husband in confusion.

"Why is he spewing out misinformation like that?" Mako asked. They suddenly then noticed a lot of the eerily smiling patrons and one was right in her face.

"Hi. Can I help you?", asked Korra.

The unicorn shook her hand saying, "We just want to tell you HOW EXCITED WE ARE TO BE HERE!"

"Yeah . . us too", said Korra a bit uneasily.

The announcer then blared across the PA system again. "On our route north, we will be passing the spires of the Crystal Empire, where Princess Cadance rescued her alicorn baby SPIKE from a monster made of fire!"

"That doesn't even make sense", said Cadance.

"Yeah my name is Flurry Heart" shouted Flurry.

"They sure don't seem to mind." Tonraq pointed to the patrons, who were buying into the announcer's lies like children starving for Nightmare Night candy. Flash tapped Twilight's shoulder and pointed to where her parents were being asked to take a picture with the passengers.

"Royal grandparents sounds a bit fancy, but of course you can take our picture", said Night Light. Cameras went off as he and his wife posed and smiled for the camera.

"WHAT!?" shouted Twilight.

"Okay this is getting weird", said Korra.

"It just got weirder", said Bolin. They look to see an Earth nation girl and a unicorn with t-shirts with Twilight on them. Two water tribe girls dressed in Korra's attire. . WITH FLAPPING WINGS! And even some unicorns with Twilight wings, but the big freak out was a young filly wearing a Cadance mask holding out her notepad for an autograph.

"Okay, that's it!" shouted Twilight, "Does anyone know where the cruise announcer is?"

Everyone pointed in one direction which Twilight, Cadance and Korra followed. They entered to see a huge hulking bipedal figure at the helm.

"All right Mr. whoever you are... " Korra began.

The figure replied, "You can call Iron Will... IRON WILL!"

To be continued. . .

AN: This chapter is dedicated to blublur who while I was writing this, had fallen on some difficult times and losses. May things turn out well for him soon.

And special thanks to MaggiesHeartLove for her edits and improvements on this chapter.


End file.
